The present invention relates in general to movable closure or shield structures for regulating access to a security enclosure, and more particularly to apparatus or structure for mounting and electrically or manually moving and locking one or more access doors or enclosure shielding members for a secuity receptacle such as a transaction security booth or the like of the type typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,523.
Heretofore, various structures have been developed in an effort to provide improved security for transactions involving transfer, exchange or deposit of valuables, particularly in connection with bank deposits, payroll transactions, tax collection and ticket office installations, and similar activities. One of the more recent systems devised to improve security and accuracy in such transaction facilities is the transaction security booth structure of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,523. This transaction security booth structure is provided with a door or closure shield regulating access to an entrance to a generally cylindrical booth together with control means for the door or closure shield. The interior of the booth, which may be referred to as the "transaction processing center", may contain electronic data processing apparatus, transaction processing equipment or other devices, and in some forms may have a second closure or door means controlling the access to the processing center. The booth is constructed to be capable of selective voluntary entry and involuntary detention of persons within the booth and preferably enables maintenance of an environment control as to temperature and humidity and similar environmental properties to facilitate proper operation of the data processing equipment. The door or closure shield in one form is arcuately shaped in horizontal section and extends circumferentially about substantially half or 180.degree. of the booth and is movable about a common vertical center axis forming the center axis for the cylindrical booth, to control passage or access into and out of the booth. In another form, two doors each extending 90.degree. may be used.
An object of the present invention is the provision of the mounting and operating system for an outer transparent enclosure shield or entrance door for a transaction security booth, for example of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,523, wherein the mounting and operating system or structure is self-contained and capable of being attached in its entirety to the booth to facilitate assembly, disassembly and mobility of the booth, and which provides efficient and effective means of attaching and electrically or manually moving and locking the outer shield or door. A system embodying the same concepts may be also used for mounting and operating an inner door or movable closure for a similar security booth or security enclosure structure having inner door access control for the booth interior.
A further object of the invention is the provision of apparatus as described in the preceding paragraph, wherein the door operating mechanism is capable of being remotely controlled, and is able to stop or reverse automatically in the event that an object or person obstructs the movement of the door, and thus is able to prevent injury to a user of the booth.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention.